Pokemon: Last Darkness
by strong man
Summary: Iris's Dragonlite and Ash's Charzard had ended their rivalry and became a couple plus soon to be parents. Also Chuck and Machock quickly became a couple after Chuck turned 40 and divorced his wife...all I can say for this is that this is going to be yet another 1# Edited by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYT
1. Tales Of Two Dragons

_**This is my very first Pokemon movie called Last Darkness**_

_**Pairings:**_Dragonite/Charizard, Chuck/Machoke **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_December 15 2012

It was a beautiful day in the palace region and our loveable Ash Ketchum, Iris, her girlfriend Misty, Tracey Sketchit and his best friend Brock, were all on vacation at the beach having a great time.

Charizard and Dragonite's great rivalry had blossomed into a very deep and passionate relationship. The two mated and recently had an egg together; making them new parents

"This is just what we need." Misty said to her lover.

"Yeah...after all that battling, we deserve it." Iris said referring to the tough struggles they faced.

Ash and Tracy sat on the sand oggling the passing females with the occasional whistle or two, Brock on the other hand got up to make his move only to wind up- as usual- getting rejected and smacked across the face.

Ash and Tracy laughed at the display. Charizard was found leaned against a palm tree taking care of the egg while Dragonite swam in the water; given the responsibility of watching the egg wasn't present he would've asked for him to accompany the water.

Dragonite dove under the water before he shot upwards into the sky, he landed in front of Charizard who found himself blushing with each gaze upon his beautiful eyes.

The sun shone brightly in the perfect moment; Dragonite pressed his snout to Charizard's, setting his heart ablaze. He cuddled up besides him against his side.

"Awww...Ash, look!" Iris said pointing at the two lovers.

Ash looked over at the two leaning against the tree and smiled.

"Charizard..how're you holding up buddy?" He shouted and waved but, as usual Charizard ignored him causing an uneasy feeling in the trainer.

"Hmmm..better check out 'Pokemon in love' on my Pokephone." He said pulling the device out of his pocket and began typing. He received the following result:

**When a female or male Pokemon falls in love, they become very attached to each other cutting off their trainers.**

Ash thought it over and decided to leave them alone for a bit.

Suddenly, the gang heard the sound of an angry mob.

"I wonder what's going on." Misty said getting out of the water, holding Iris's hand.

"We should go check it out." Iris said. Dragonite flew up into the sky to observe the approaching commotion briefly before returning to the ground.

The two lovers went over to their trainers, allowing them to latch onto their backs before taking off towards the crowd of people.

Chuck had just recently cut ties with his wife to be with Machoke but to his dismay, the government was not in favor of supporting homosexuality. The crowd held up signs saying things like "Being gay is a sin" and "It's a mockery of nature", both are to believedto be false information of the bible itself thus the speculation about government only because of the separation of church and state and that segment spurns

The gang landed in the rear of the crowd, the two poké lovers letting them off their backs.

"Wow...people must be really steamed about homosexuality." Ash said as they walked to the crowd.

"Wait..look, is that Chuck and his Machoke?" Tracey asked pointing them out.

"-With that I would like to say..thank you." Chuck finished. He couldn't care less about what people thought of his relationship with his strongest Pokemon.

**Just so you know, Chuck was thirty when he was a trainer and by the time he had turned forty he was a pokemon master.**

"We should help him out." Misty said stepping up. The two dragon lovers flew to the front of the crowd, landing facing the steps. Dragonite stepped forward while Charizard stayed back and informed Machike of his mateship with Dragonite.

Ash, Misty, Iris, Tracey and Brock listened carefully to his words and let me tell you that they were very deep and well detailed.

Chuck stepped in to speak his words of wisdom,

"I just need to say this, you homophobic folk are very heartless...probably because you haven't had any experience of secretly being gay yourselves and let me tell you that being in love; a male, female or a pokemon had no limits..I find it very stupid, annoying, and childish to be angry over something like this...please...let's not start a war over this." He said. Stepping down he held Machoke's hand.

The crowd had heard the speech and found themselves completely overwhelmed. How could they have been so blind, they lowered their signs and instead of pelting the two with mud and harsh words, they decided to cheer and applaud them. Their reaction was almost like the reception to a wedding.

"Ash..what's up?" Chuck asked.

"(Hey)" Machoke added after him.

"That was a great speech you said!" Tracey praised as the gang went up to the two.

"Thanks." Chuck replied putting his hand behind his head. The dragon lovers flew to their egg, piquing Chuck's curiosity.

"Oh...that's a dragon egg." Ash explained. Chuck reached out to touch the egg, only to be stopped by the protective parents.

"Oh, sorry." He said reeling back. It had been a long time since he had dealt with eggs, he had forgotten how protective the parents could be; especially since it was when he was 15 years old.

Charizard felt the egg move a little and alerted his mate.

"The egg..is moving." Tracey said. The two immediately took to the sky, clutching their egg, knowing what was to come.

"Charizard, Dragonite, where're you guys going?" Ash shouted only to be ignored by the duo. The dragons flew to the sister nation to get to the Pokemon Day Care Center.

"You guys should follow them." Chuck suggested.

"What about you?" Brock asked.

"Me and Machoke have some sparring to do." He said looking over at his partner.

"Okay...have fun." Tracey said seeing them walking away holding hands. They were about to go off as well before realizing they had no idea where they were headed. Brock called out his Ninetails that he acquired during his leave from the group.

Ninetails came out and looked at his master for orders.

"Find Dragonite and Charizard." He said. Ninetails immediately began sniffing the air, after a minute or so she caught their scent.

"(I found them, they're at the Day Care)" She said.

"Let's go!" Brock said to his friends. They hopped onto Ninetails' back and rode off towards their destination.

_**I'm been wanting to do for a long time but never got a chance too though some say that Dragonite is Charizard's gay cousin and I agree with them though I can't help to feel that their more them family**_

_**As for Chuck and Machoke, I've seen that they have a very close relationship with each other plus I'm seen pictures of the two.**_

_**Reviews are all welcome, if you could take some time out of your day**_


	2. Just Checking

**_This is my second chapter of Pokémon: Last Darkness._**

**_Pairings_**_**:**_ Dragonite/Charizard, Chuck/Machoke **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_**** K**

The two lovers landed in front of the hospital with Charizard carrying the egg, in hand. They looked at each other and nodded then he walked inside. Dragonite just stood there until he heard something walking and turned around only to see the gang coming up the hill.

"Dragonite!" Iris ran to him with open arms. "Iris, hold on a minute" Ash said telling her to come back. He used flamethrower to attack his trainer, it was heading right for her so she stopped and asked what was he doing before Ash called out squirtle.

"Use water gun to protect Iris" He commanded. Squirtle obeyed and blew water from his mouth. Iris covered her face by forming her arms in the shape of a big X but the water had hit the flame in time.

It wasn't an explosion but turned into smoke on the ground causing Iris to stumble backwards and Misty caught here "Thanks" She said to her. "Hmph" She nodded. "Dragonite" What's the big idea, we're friends" His trainer shouted as he looked at them while growling but the humans gasped when Pikachu ran up to him.

Ash tried to step in until Brock put a hand on his shoulder which he looked back "Hold on, let Pikachu handle this" He said. "Humph" Ash stepped back. Dragonite's eyes followed the mouse Pokémon as he approached him.

*Why did you attack your trainer and why did you ignore mine? He said. *Me and Charizard are new to this parenting business so we don't want them to hurt it" The dragon replied back.

Pikachu didn't quite understand so he reported back to his trainer. Ash got down to his level and conversed with him then his Pokémon explained their actions. "I see" Ash thought for a minute "now I get it" He got up after Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder.

"What did he say? Tracy asked. Ash looked at him "it's like how human parenting works but it's rare to see a family of Pokémon" He replied. Tracy still was confused on the subject.

Suddenly, Dragonite heard the doors opened up and turned around to see that his mate had returned with the egg in hand so he smiled before walking over to him but stopped when he saw Nurse Joy and her assistant Pokémon.

"Oh, you must be the mate? Joy said turning to him as well as the two Pokémon. The gang felt like it was okay to go near now so they walked up. "Hey Nurse Joy" Ash waved.

Dragonite looked at the humans approaching them and rushed in front of his lover, protecting him but Charizard put a hand on his shoulder. *It's okay" He said and the larger dragon lowered his arms after looking in to his eyes, the team got out of being attacked again.

Charizard calmed down enough to let the humans approach them then his mate walked beside him, they cuddled up to one another. "How's the egg doing, is it gonna hatch soon? Brock asked.

"We can't say for sure yet but" Nurse Joy put her hand on the egg which the parents allowed "I would recommend that you keep the egg warm, kinda like a bird's egg" She giggled.

"Well, we don't wanna waste anymore time" Ash said after agreeing "let's find a nice quite spot for you two. The parents looked at him and nodded. Okay" Joy turned and started to go back inside with him until Brock grabbed her hands.

"Please oh please, just give me one chance" Joy looked at him confused" I'll have it worth your time" He begged on both knees but he felt something pull him back, he was his Ninetails dragging him by his jacket.

"I'll never get a chance" He allowed himself to be dragged away while sobbing but Ninetails didn't care. "If you need anymore advice then come back shortly" She said.

"We will" Ash said but Brock knocked cut him off "I'll wait for you, my love after getting up and returning his Pokémon to it's Pokeball. Nurse Joy just nodded then went inside.

The gang said there goodbyes then looked at Dragonite and Charizard "You ready to let the road? Ash said reaching out to touch his shoulder but he just turned away causing Ash to put on a sad face and sighed "Right, I forgot" He said while chuckling.

The dragons walked together away from the Day Care Center "Hey, wait up" Ash and the gang ran up to catch up with them.

* * *

Up on a hill, peeking through the bushes, Jessie was looking down at the gang through her specialized binoculars "Hmm, the twerps are on the move and" she zoomed in on something" a Dragonite and Charizard have an egg, there must be parents" She said. "we could totally steal that egg and give it to the boss for a pet and when it hatches, he'll train it so it can evolve" Meowth daydreamed.

"It's brilliant" Jessie said to the Pokémon" don't you think, James? "It must feel good to be a parent" The two looked back and saw James laying down with his head on a rock with a flowing in hand.

"What wonders for it to become reality for me and Paul "He smelled the flower and inhaled then exhaled" Jessie had hit him in the back of the head "Ow" he got up quickly "Jessie, why'd you do that? He asked covering his pain.

"Ever since we left Veilstone City, you've been constantly drooling over that boy" Jessie said getting in his face "have you forgotton that we have a duty to place the boss?

"Of course not" he sat up straight up "I wonder if Paul would be there? He said thinking. Jessie &amp; Mwowth faces turned red and steaming came out of their ears causing Jessie to flinch in fear.

"Okay, I'll get back to work" He said and the two went back to spying then James was starting to think of a plan to sneak away to see him.

* * *

_**Today is the day for this update cause I just discovered four great pairings, Ash/Gary, James/Paul (he'll be older like the same age with a short purple beard and mustache), Sycamore/Kukui and Oak/Rowan.**_

_**I don't know if it's true or not but James acts really gay sometimes like in that one episode that got banned of him wearing a bikini. **_

_**There's humor in this and I'll try and think of some more down the road.**_


End file.
